Technical Field
The present invention relates to nanowires, and more particularly to methods and devices employing strained and unstrained Ge nanowires to improve carrier mobility.
Description of the Related Art
As technology node size decreases, scaling devices becomes increasingly difficult. For example, aggressive fin scaling can cause variation and mobility degradation in scaled down fin field effect transistors. At small technology node sizes, the scaling of fin technology is no longer possible without further architecture developments.